1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and medium for inputting data, and more particularly, to a keyboard of constant size and shape present on the screen of a touch-screen style computer whenever user input may be desired. The keyboard display may be used by any number of computer software programs, including any known operating system in which a touch-sensitive computer display may be incorporated. Additionally, the present invention may be used in conjunction with any individual computer, network and/or Internet based system.
2. Problem in the Art
Computers with touch-screen displays, allowing a user to simply press on a desired location to obtain a desired input, have been around for some time. For example, a pen-based computer, such as the Fujitsu Model Point 1600, allows a user to press on the screen using the attached pen or other styli, and thereby provide user input. The use of such a pen-based computer allows a user to enter all necessary data without the need for an external keyboard, mouse or other input device. The use of an on-screen keyboard in such a computer allows a user to input data without the need for additional handwriting recognition software. Handwriting recognition software, while constantly improving, is often inaccurate and cumbersome. Further, such handwriting recognition software is often processor intensive.
Currently, on-screen keyboards allow a user to maximize, minimize, or simply remove the keyboard on the display. Further, the shape and size of the keyboard may be altered. Often, such alterations or terminations are accidental and returning a keyboard to a useable size and shape wastes valuable time. In a medical setting, for example, it is highly undesirable to have a care provider attempting to recover from an accidental keyboard alteration when the care provider should be attending to and recording information on patients. It is therefore desirable to provide an on-screen keyboard which is incapable of alteration or termination by a user.
More and more applications are being developed for pen-based or touch-screen based computers. These applications will typically require a user to input data at a specific location on the screen. An on-screen keyboard may be necessary to provide the desired input. However, current on-screen keyboards may be moved by the user and therefore placed in undesirable locations which may block necessary text input fields or instructions. Further, current on-screen keyboard include a task bar having minimizing and maximizing buttons which allow a user to enlarge or reduce the window in which the keyboard appears. Often, such keyboards also include a close button which allows the user to terminate the keyboard. Upon pressing these buttons, many computer novices have difficulty launching another instance of the keyboard or recovering the keyboard to a usable state. It is therefore desirable to have an on-screen keyboard which is capable of permanent placement on a computer display.
Computer programs may require input only randomly. Many ask for user input and then present the results. As it would clearly hamper the presentation of results, data or other information to have an on-screen keyboard present at all times, it is desirable to provide an on-screen keyboard which may be selectively called up as a subroutine or subprogram by a variety of programming.
There is therefore a need to have an on-screen keyboard which solves these and other problems in the art.
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of an input area which overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an input area which may be used in conjunction with touch-sensitive displays.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an input area which is immutable.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an input area which may not be moved.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of an input area which allows a user to input data without the need for handwriting recognition software.
An additional feature of the present invention is the provision of an input area which may not be maximized.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an input area which may not be minimized.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of an input area which may not be removed by the user.
A further feature of the present inventions the provision of an input area which contains a keyboard.
Another feature of the present invention i the provision of an input area which may be selectively used by a computer program.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of an input area which provides an easy to use and reliable method of inputting information into a computer system regardless of the level of computer skill possessed by the user.
These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.
The present invention generally comprises an immutable keyboard display. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention includes a software application that provides a keyboard display which may not be minimized, maximized, closed, or deleted. Further, the keyboard display allows a user to input information as desired via a touch-screen based or pen based computer.